


Inconvenient Odin Sleep

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Pregnant Loki, convenient odin sleep, implied loki/thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: how a trickster can defeat a King of Nine Realms without even lifting a butter knife.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Odin Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the ever lovely immoral-crow for helping me beta this piece :D


End file.
